


A Night With the Trees

by bethbek



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex in the woods, dont judge me, mindless smut, this is my first go at writing fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbek/pseuds/bethbek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is timid around Thorin, but Thorin isnt about to wait for Bilbo to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With the Trees

It was a cold night, Thorin was the only one awake in the cave. He sat by the slowly dying fire; alone and brooding. Bilbo Baggins awoke with a start, the image of still fresh in his mind. 

"Nightmare?" Thorin asks without looking up from the fire.

"Yes. Unfortunately." He replies. Stumbling out of his make-shift bed, he wanders over to the warmth.

"Here." Thorin passes him a canteen of water.

"Thanks," he couldn't help but gaze upon Thorins chiseled face; those rough cheek bones, that cut jaw line, those smoldering eyes. Thorin looked up just as these thoughts were running through his mind, quickly, he looked down at his feet, blushing intensely.

"Why are you red?" Thorin wonders.

"What? Oh, um, it's just the cold." His acknowledgment made Bilbo turn even more pink. 

"Do I intimidate you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Pfft, nope."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Bilbo glances up, getting lost in Thorins stare. Although, somehow, Thorins face was different; soft, kind, gentle. Thorins calloused hand lifted to caress Bilbos cheek, who in turn, closed his eyes and leaned into the foreign, yet soothing touch. 

Before he knew what was happening, Thorins lips met his with a forceful passion, as if their lips were to ever part they'd never be able to meet again. The rustling sound of Kili stirring in his sleep cut them both off. Thorin knows that if any of his men were to see him like this, with a hobbit no less, his reputation would be ruined. He stood suddenly pulling Bilbo up with him. He grabbed his hand and dragged them out of the mouth of the cave and into the dark woods. As soon as they were out of eyes reach from the cave, Thorin shoved Bilbo against the closest tree, the rough bark scraping against his back. Thorin cupped Bilbos cheek in his hand, their hearts raced as they stared wistfully into each others eyes. Bilbo, licking his lips, cranes his neck to bring his face closer to Thorins, making his wants clearly known. Thorin smirked, bringing his lips just slightly out of reach of Bilbos.

Teasingly, Thorin breathed, "you are so easy to read." 

"Your point?" Bilbo chirped in response.

This time the kiss they shared was delicate, like a ballet dance between two swans. Bilbos fingers entwined themselves into Thorins thick locks, as Thorin slid his lips down his jaw. Bilbo let out a little gasp as Thorin found his neck, and Thorin let out a small chortle against his skin. Bilbo glided his hands to his shoulders then preceded to remove the layers covering Thorins strong chest. Thorin slipped his own hands to Bilbos hips, unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down to his knees. He ran his fingers back up, taking in his pale skin, he grips the bottom of his shirt and lifts it up over his head. Bilbo turns himself around, now facing the tree, as Thorin undoes his own trousers. Thorin circled Bilbos opening with a large finger and in one smooth motion, followed by a sharp gasp from Bilbo, he slips inside him. working and stretching him, he adds another. Bilbos panting, shaking with need, his cock rock hard and twitching. Thorins own hard member pressed up against him, and with a very sharp pain he pushed inside. Bilbo grabbed a hold of a branch for his knees almost buckled. Thorin slid halfway out, the pain slowly turning to pleasure, as he thrusts back inside. They pant in unison, corresponding with the rocking of their bodies. Thorin slides his hand down around the base of Bilbos cock, running his thumb over his tip, his other hand grazing over his shuddering shoulders, then up his neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling back Bilbos head.

"Ugh, Oh, God." Bilbo breathed. 

Thorins hand increases speed; ringing and twisting around Bilbos pulsing cock. And then with a massive shudder and a light huff, Bilbo came, knees going week, shortly followed by grunting Thorin, shaking on top of Bilbo. They stand against the tree, intertwined in each other, for a long moment, regaining their breath. Thorin lifts his heavy body off his companion and they stumble around, gathering lost items of clothing, getting ready to go back to camp.

"Wait," Bilbo giggles, Thorin turns back to face him, "Your hair is all messed up." Bilbo reaches up to tame the fly away hairs. A small half smile appeared on Thorins face. They wander back to the cave, fingers interlocked.


End file.
